


Game Over

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Demon!Dean, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: The game of cat and mouse between Demon!Dean and Sam has to end. Dean simply thinks it was against a hapless human. He's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user boykvngs for the BSGC Secret Santa hosted on tumblr! =D This story is the 4th idea for this and the one that got away with me. I hope you enjoy it and have an amazing Winter Holiday! =D

“What do you mean we’re being chased?!”

Sam sighed and ran a quick hand down his face. “I mean, something’s following us in a fast manner.” He reached for the man’s elbow again to encourage them to hurry through the forest.

The would-be victim looked around frantically, the white of his eyes practically glowing against his dark skin. “Well, what is it?!”

Sam smiled and hoped it didn’t look like the grimace it felt like. He couldn’t tell the man what was chasing them. He lied. “Uh, not sure. I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Oh, that’s great. This is … oh, that’s fantastic.” He threw his hands over his head, pacing with agitation. He paused for a moment, glaring up at Sam. “You know what it looked like, didn’t you?”

“Uhm.”

“Come on, Sam. I know you’re holding out on me.”

“Listen, Pete, this isn’t really the time for a lengthy….”

***SNAP***

Both men jumped at the sharp sound from the forest behind them.

“Sa~~mmy! Come out and pla~~y!” Dean’s voice sang through the trees.

Sam stiffened. Dean sounded close. Their game of cat and mouse was almost over. Sam didn’t want any victims in the middle. Pete was just at the wrong bar when Sam was on to the right lead. The right book had fallen into his lap at the right time, the right word whispered in the right ear, the perfect timing as Dean’s attention to their game waned.

Pete yelped. Sam sighed and grabbed his elbow, giving him a small push. “Go on.”

Pete stumbled forward, biting his lower lip as he glanced between Sam’s determined back and the emptiness of the dark chasm of the woods behind him. If he just ran, he’d be fine. He wouldn’t have to see what happened and could forget any of this nasty business had happened. He could continue with his life. If he stayed, he could help. He didn’t know how he could help, but looking at the haunted look in Sam’s eyes - a look he tried so hard to hide - he felt the desire to stay.

“I - I should stay.” Pete winced at the lack of conviction in his voice.

Sam laughed softly, shaking his head. The snaps of dead trees continued, an off-beat percussion to accompany the off-key singing that drew closer with each second. Pete didn’t know what Sam did, or have the experience dealing with what chased them. What was methodically catching up with them. He stepped forward and smiled, gently urging the confused man forward.

“It’s all right. I know what I’m doing. Please, run, okay?”

Pete hesitated.

“Run!” Sam shoved him forward with a touch of his will, watching his confused exit. At least he could save one from the game. At the right moment.

“Sammy!” Dean swaggered through the undergrowth with wide arms.

Sam squared his shoulders, wincing at the pull on his injured shoulder. He kept his voice neutral, hiding all emotions, though he was certain Dean heard it anyway. “Dean.”

“Ahh, it’s been so long since I heard your voice.” Dean grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He strolled lazily towards Sam, body language relaxed as he settled in front of him. “I forgot how annoying it was.”

“Good to see you, too, Dean.” Sam returned, keeping his body still.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t? Well, take it in, Sammy boy.” He strolled backwards and opened his arms wide, a lopsided grin tugging up his lips as he twirled. Three turns and he stopped. The grin slid from his face as his green eyes flooded black. “It’ll be the last sight you ever see.”

Sam closed his eyes in preparation. He heard the weapon sing as Dean pulled out the knife, could feel the way the demon moved closer to him, could see through his mind’s eye as Dean raised his blade to Sam’s heart. Sam smirked softly at the touching gesture. He opened his eyes.

“ **_Stop._ ** ”

Dean jerked in place. Confusion swept Dean’s features as he struggled against invisible bonds, forced in place by something he couldn’t see. “What the hell?!”

Sam sighed softly. “I asked you to stop, Dean.”

“So?! You don’t control me!”

“I do, in a way.” Sam smiled softly, stepping back from his immobilized brother. Dean’s body screamed his confusion. “Look, if I let you go, will you try to kill me again?”

“Duh.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Then, you’ll just stay there.”

Dean frowned at Sam’s retreating figure, slowly putting two and two together before his eyes widened. Dean laughed darkly. “Oh, Sammy. I always knew you were a freak, but this? Seriously? What you gonna do, drain me dry, huh? That what you want? Sick freak.”

Sam stiffened, his heart wasn’t ready to hear the barbs the demon would throw. Dean knew him through and through - well, for the most part. He blocked out Dean’s voice as the demon raged against the bonds, unable to break his body free but letting his mouth run wild. He grit his teeth as Dean dragged over a few more sensitive areas of his life.

“ **_Enough._ ** ”

Dean’s mouth closed with clink while his face expressed his outrage.

“That’s better.” Sam smiled a little and walked around his bound brother. “Now, there are three ways we can do this, Dean. I could help you.”

“Help me kill you? No thanks, think I got it just fine.”

“No.” Sam narrowed his eyes, watching Dean flinch as his power flicked against the demon. “One, I can help you returned to human. It is within my power, but it is your choice.”

“Pfft, doubt it. Like I even want to go back to being a human?”

“All right, option two. You can follow my rules and be allowed to operate as you see fit within those guidelines.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dean, I know you understand.” Sam leaned forward. “Can you feel it?”

Dean scowled. The feeling bubbling under his skin just before he tried to kill his brother had a purpose. He wanted to obey and he hated it. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Sam leaned back with a little smile.

“And option 3 is … what?”

Sam sighed, looking at the ground. “I can send your soul back to Hell. It’s a little different than the last time you were there, but it is still Hell.”

“Yeah? You know what? Those options suck.”

“That may be, but those are what I can offer to you.”

“How about this? You let me go, I gank you, and then I go on my merry way through the country doing whatever the hell I want. How’s that for an option?”

“One I won’t accept.”

Dean growled. “‘Accept’? When the hell did you get all high and mighty?”

“When I finally accepted my role. I will only offer you the choice one more time. Please choose.”

Dean snorted. “Option 4.”

Sam sighed. “I am truly sorry.”

The ground split open below Dean’s feet, black smoke billowing from his body as Sam concentrated. His brother’s body would have a proper burial and his soul a special place in Hell. Dean was his brother, after all. Sam poured fresh dirt over the grave, kneeling beside the fresh mound and bowing his head. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this option, but he needed to have the choices available. He couldn’t let one of his subjects run loose with no rules.

“That was so cool!”


End file.
